Billy's Proposal
by WhiteWolf121
Summary: Well the title says it all. The answer to my character profile. R&R! XD I wrote this when I was much, much younger and was horrified by the grammar and spelling... Can't change it but next chapter will be better! Hopefully...


**Thank you to the people who reviewed and gave me Eliza, Julia and Geraldine**.

**I own no one except some people I will be adding in, in later chapters**

**Cat POV**

Today Billy proposed…..

Let me tell you what happened. I was just walking to the market when a carriage pulled over and a man in black came out and hauled me in!

"Get off you low lying piece of-."I was stopped shouting my anger as the door slammed on my head and knocked me unconscious. I heard the man give a dirty laugh at that.

Then we finally arrived at a big house which I automatically knew as Billy's house.

"Alright get up girl we're here." The man commanded in a gruff voice. As I had woken up I stumbled up the steps not waiting for the man who gave me a kick in the ribs, I thought I'd be dead before I got upstairs! Luckily or maybe not so luckily Billy was there waiting.

"Cat, how nice of you to drop by!" Billy sneered.

"Have you forgotten that I hate this place? Well actually I like this place, its _you_ I don't like and-. But before I could continue Billy had got down on one knee and brought out a diamond ring!

"Which royal did you rob for this?" I laughed at his annoyed expression.

"Catherine Royal will you marry me?" Billy asked with no sign of insincerity.

"What the hell are you joking?" I asked but the sat down when I realised the truth.

Suddenly he -like in Bath- swooped down and kissed me,  
>I heard a chuckle behind me and pulled a way.<p>

"Eliza Oh thank you! Do you have a carriage?" I gabbled to my best friend; she had been a dancer at Drury Lane!  
>"Well I can see that you do want a carriage but I don't have one so you will have to walk with me' But then she added 'or run with me!' she said noting Boil's expression.<p>

"RUN!" I yelled and as if the world was being kind Frank's carriage showed up and stopped in time for us to jump in and the door closed at an angle that hit Billy in the face!  
>"What…" Frank started but knew it wasn't worth it as I'm always in trouble.<br>"Well at least Syd didn't see." I said with fake cheerfulness. The two nodded and looked out the window.  
>"Eliza? What were you doing down near Billy's place? Eliza?" I asked suddenly worried.<br>"Don't fret so my lodgings are in that area and I usually do not take that route." Eliza explained calming me down a lot.

Then the coach braked hard and Frank shouted what's wrong? And the answer came from just looking out the window out there stood a evil looking Billy Boil.  
>"You thought you could just get in a carriage' an' walk away?" Billy sneered did I tell you he does that a lot?<br>"Just go away Boil I'm going home." I said rather tired, but Billy stayed put.  
>"Nah I'm not movin' till I get an answer." Billy declared stoutly.<p>

"Fine, NO did you get that? NO!" I shouted rather rudely and still Billy stayed put.  
>"Go away or I swear to high heaven that I'll¬' "What tell Fletcher That I love you Cat Royal 'Cos I do, you 'ear?" Billy said then looking unusually red. I'm guessing in embarrassment. To that I had no reply, my more romantic side –had it been anyone else that I maybe liked- would have been to say yes and hug and kiss them in a loving way, but this was Billy saying he loved me not, someone kind, funny, handsome or caring or maybe even (Dare I say) Frank! But this <em>is<em> Boil a cut throat, gutter lying scum who said, well you know by now. How would I react? Should I deny it and try and change his heart or except it and let him down?

But my decision was delayed by Julia coming by with a basket big enough to fit Bath in

it!

"What have you got in the basket then?" I asked Jules, anxious to change the subject to

something other than Billy. "Oh, I bought some new clothes today, Do you to

want to come round and have a look?" Eliza agreed straight away because she

loves clothes and I wanted to be away from Billy even just a minute to sort my head out.

"Lovely! Why not? Frank I'll see you on Friday, yes?" I turned to Frank who hadn't been

speaking much at all "Yes, of course, though Marchmont will be there and his quiet little

cousin Geraldine and Charlie and Johnny." Frank warned before getting into the carriage

and tipped his hat to us girls and didn't even deign a look on boil and the carriage slowly began drifting of to town. " See you Missus and other missus. Cat, I'll be

expecting you on Sunday at 8am 'Cos I know you don't go to church like the rest of 'em fancy pancies." With that he walked back into Bedford square

**Did you like? i'll only continue if u like!**


End file.
